First and Last
by noscruples
Summary: This was inspired by ABCSOAPFAN1963 – It was an AU challenge to write Jason as the inexperienced one and Liz teaches him to please her and he falls in love first. Enjoy. Jason is 25 and Liz is 22. Emily is 21. This is NC-17.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bet

A/N - This isn't a very long fic. It's 11 chapters.

This was inspired by ABCSOAPFAN1963 – It was an AU challenge to write Jason as the inexperienced one and Liz teaches him to please her and he falls in love first. Enjoy. Jason is 25 and Liz is 22. Emily is 21. This is NC-17.

Chapter 1 – The Bet

Liz walked into Jakes. She had just come off of a long double shift. They were supposed to have a girl's night out. She walked up to the bar. "Hi Coleman." She said smiling.

"Hey, it's good to see you." It had been a long time since she had been in. "What can I get you?"

"I'm waiting for the girls to show up."

Coleman grinned. "Tequila?"

"You know us too well." She said grinning.

Liz turned and looked over at the pool tables. She saw Emily's brother playing against some man with green eyes. They both were yummy.

"I think someone likes what they see." Johnny said under his breath.

Jason waited a minute and then looked over at the bar. "That's Emily's friend, Elizabeth."

"You ever talk to her?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Why not?"

Jason shrugged. He had dated a few times since the accident, but he only was serious with one person. After her, he was so busy running around for Sonny, that he didn't have a lot of time for girls. "She's pretty, but I just don't have time."

Johnny shook his head. "We need to get you laid man."

Johnny was the only one besides Emily that knew that Jason was a virgin. People just assumed that he was a ladies man. He was told by Keisha that they never got past first base because they were waiting, and he was with Robin for a long time, but she was scared to have sex so they only kissed and touched a little. Fast forward a few years, and Jason was practically the last male virgin in Port Charles, Johnny thought to himself.

"I don't want it to be just anyone Johnny. She has to be perfect."

"There is no such thing my friend. What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Jason looked up at her and then back at Johnny. "Nothing. I don't really know her. I think we met once."

"Then go talk to her, you know you need another beer."

Jason rolled his eyes and handed Johnny his pool stick. "Fine."

Johnny watched as Jason strode over to Coleman and waited for him to make contact.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hey. Can I get another beer?" Jason asked Coleman.

"Coming right up."

He looked over at Liz. "Aren't you Emily's friend?"

Liz smiled. "That's right. I'm Elizabeth."

Jason smiled. "I'm Jason. Are you here all by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for some friends who are really late." Liz said hoping that she wasn't stood up.

Jason grabbed the beer Coleman had sat on the counter. "You can come over and hang out with us if you want."

Liz smiled. "Coleman, I'll take a beer for now."

He grabbed her one and she hopped down from the stool and walked towards Johnny. "Put that on my tab." Jason told Coleman who smirked.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." She said holding her hand out to Johnny.

"Johnny." He said shaking her hand. "Do you know how to play pool?"

Liz smiled. His accent was to die for. "A little bit." She said not wanting to give it away that she was pretty good at it.

Jason walked up to them.

"Jason, I'm going to get another beer. Maybe you could show Liz how to play."

Jason nodded. He handed her a pool stick and then stood behind her. He gave her a brief talking lesson and then put his hands over hers and showed her how to line it up. He tried to ignore their closeness and focus on the task.

Coleman and Johnny watched. "Don't tell Jason, but Liz is a pool shark."

Johnny looked up at Coleman. "Get out."

Coleman grinned.

"This is going to be classic." Johnny said.

Jason showed her a few times and she finally sunk a ball. Liz took a sip of her beer. "Can we play for real?"

Jason smiled. "Sure."

"Can we make a wager?"

Jason chuckled. She looked all kinds of hot right now. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Are you scared?" She said coyly.

Jason grinned. "Not at all, what did you have in mind?"

Liz thought for a moment. "If I win, I get a ride on your motorcycle." She remembered that Emily mentioned he had one.

Jason's stopped grinning. He had never taken a girl on the back of his bike.

Liz smirked. "I think you are scared." She said licking her lips before taking another sip of beer.

Jason stared at her. "And what if I win?"

"Then you get to kiss me."

Jason chuckled. "How do you know I want to kiss you?"

"Don't you?" She said softly as her eyes closed slightly.

Jason cleared his throat. Elizabeth always seemed so sweet to him but the woman standing in front of him was being anything but sweet and she was really getting to him.

"You're on." He said holding out his hand which she shook.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll break. You go first." Jason said.

"Deal."

Jason broke and then Liz looked at the table. If she was on her game, he wouldn't even get a chance. That is what she was counting on.

Johnny and Coleman watch Liz sink shot after shot as a shocked Jason watched. She sunk the 8 ball and walked over to Jason. "Ready for that ride?"

Jason smirked. "You're a con."

Liz smiled. "Don't be a sore loser Jason, it doesn't become you. Now, do I get a ride, or not?"

Jason put down his stick. "Come on." He said holding out his hand. God, he thought she was sexy.

They walked past Johnny. "I'm taking her for a ride. We'll be back."

Johnny grinned. "Sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove around the curves in the road like a bat out of hell as Liz screamed and laughed. It was the most fun she had in ages. The wind ripped around them and her arms clung around his waist. He finally pulled into Vista Pointe and parked.

Liz got off the bike and took the helmet off. "Oh my God, that was awesome." She said spinning around.

Jason laughed. "I think I lost my hearing."

Liz smiled. "Sorry about that." She ran over to the bridge and looked out over the water. "It's beautiful up here."

Jason stood behind her. "It's one of my favorite places."

It was a little chilly and Jason felt her shiver. He put his arms around her and Liz rested the back of her head on his chest. They said nothing for a long time and then she turned around.

Jason looked down at her. He had no idea what he was doing right now. He just knew that he was really attracted to her.

Liz reached up and pulled his head towards her. "You can have that kiss if you want."

Jason watched as she got closer to him and brushed her lips onto his. Liz ran her tongue over them and Jason opened his mouth. She expertly flicked her tongue around his mouth and then slowly pulled back.

"That was nice." She said softly.

Jason nodded. Being this close to her intimidated him a little bit.

Liz could sense him pulling back but wasn't sure what it was about. She made a mental note to ask Emily tomorrow at work.

"I probably should take you back." Jason said grabbing her hand.

Liz let him lead her back to his bike. "Jason, was it okay that I kissed you?"

Jason smiled at her. "More than okay."

Liz smiled and put on her helmet and slipped behind him and then Jason took off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Wow nice response out of the box. Loved reading your reactions. Lol kcke2pen. Here's some more!

Chapter 2 - Jealousy

Emily walked up to her friend. "You look like you have a lot on your mind. Sorry I had to stand you up last night."

Liz smiled. "It's okay. I ended up shooting some pool."

"I hope he was hot." Emily said grinning.

"Very, in fact both of them were." Elizabeth said grinning.

Emily's eyes grew big. "You better spill."

Elizabeth pulled her around the corner. "I'm not sure if you're going to be happy about this."

Now Liz really had her attention. "You're killing me right now."

Liz bit her lip and then just blurted it out. "I kissed your brother at Vista Point."

Emily didn't say anything at first. She was trying to digest the news. "How did you get from Jake's to Vista Point?"

"Well, Jason invited me to hang out with him and Johnny since my girlfriends stood me up."

Emily rolled her eyes. "And?"

"And then I ended up making a wager with Jason. If I won, I got a ride on his motorcycle and if he won, he got to kiss me."

Emily chuckled. "Go on."

"I of course won because I have skills. But, I kissed him anyway after we got there."

"I see."

Liz wasn't sure how Emily was taking it. "Are you mad?"

A slow grin emerged on Emily's face. "Hell no. My brother hasn't dated anyone in ages."

"I know he was with Robin."

"That's ancient history. And besides, she's happy with Nikolas now anyway."

"Emily, you know I really don't have much interest in anything serious right now."

Emily rolled her eyes. Elizabeth kept saying that to her but she didn't believe it. She had only been serious with one person before this and then dated another one for several months before breaking it off. Elizabeth wasn't into casual sex or dating for that matter. They were both looking for their prince charmings.

"So, what is it with your brother? He's beyond hot but he got all shy on me. I really wasn't expecting that."

Emily debated on whether or not she should tell Liz what was going on but then she decided it was probably for the best that she knew. She pulled her into an empty room.

"Jason doesn't have a lot of experience."

Liz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

"How is that even possible?" Liz asked incredulously.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. But, just be careful with him. I don't want him to get hurt."

She didn't want to say it out loud, but she didn't want Liz to get hurt either.

"I'm not a maneater Emily. I have no intentions of hurting him."

Liz had to admit that Jason was intriguing her even more. She definitely hadn't expected Emily's confession.

"I'm just saying. Well, are you going to call him?"

"Why you don't think he'll call me?" She asked frowning.

"I don't know. I told you that he's shy."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Send me a text with his number. If I don't hear from him in a few days….."

Emily smiled. "Already done." She said whipping out her phone.

Epiphany watched them come out of the room and shook her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason quickly took the curve and gunned the engine harder. Not even the wind and exhilaration he felt riding his bike could wipe away her face from his memory. He couldn't understand how she had gotten under his skin so fast. He went over ever word she had said to him. Even through all the bravado she had shown him, he could see something in her eyes that he had recognized within his own. There was a vulnerability under her façade that had taken his breath away. He wanted to know everything about her but at the same time putting his heart on the line scared him. Turning the bike around and heading back to town, he decided that he needed a little more time to think about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in his office. He couldn't get the kiss off of his mind. It was like her mouth and tongue were permanently etched in his mind. "Damn her." He said under his breath. She was the first woman that had caught his eye in a long time.

Johnny walked in. "What's up? Did you call her yet?"

Jason glared at him. "Johnny, I don't have time for you right now."

"Well, make time." He said laying Liz's number on the table.

"What's that?"

"That is Elizabeth Webber's digits."

"Really Johnny?"

"You need to get on that, cause if you don't, I will." Johnny said challenging him. He wasn't really interested in Elizabeth but Jason was stubborn.

Jason put the number in his drawer. "You can go away now." He said.

"I'll give you one hour to call her. If you don't, she's fair game." He said wickedly.

Jason growled and threw a roll of duct tape at Johnny who ducked out the door. He tried to work and kept looking up at the clock. "Fucking Johnny." He said grabbing his keys. He needed to clear his head because he just didn't have time to date right now. The truth was that the petite, sassy woman he had just met, scared the shit out of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Johnny parked at General Hospital and went upstairs. A few of the nurses smiled at him. "Maybe I should come here instead of Jakes." He mumbled to himself as he walked up to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber."

Epiphany looked up after hearing the accent. "Who are you?"

Johnny was a little taken aback with her attitude. "A friend."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked down a hallway. She came back 5 minutes later with Elizabeth in tow. They rounded the corner and Liz frowned. "Johnny?"

He smiled at her. "You even look hot in your scrubs."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and Liz chuckled. "What can I help you with?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Liz nodded and they went and sat in some chairs. "What's going on?"

"I need your help."

Liz smiled. "Okay…." She said hesitantly. She was waiting for a punch line that never came.

"We are going to make Jason Morgan jealous."

Liz grinned. "And how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to the Metro Court tonight. I'm going to pick you up at 7:00. Jason and Sonny have a meeting there around that time."

Liz started to laugh. "Are you sure you want to piss him off like that?"

Johnny grinned. "Absolutely. Look, Jason likes you. He's just a chicken shit. And trust me, he just needs a push in the right direction."

Emily walked up and stood next to Epiphany. "What are those two up to?"

Epiphany gave her a look. "No good."

"You're on." Liz said standing up. "And don't be late."

"Wear something sexy." Johnny called out after her.

Liz rolled her eyes and walked away. She couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny knocked on her apartment door. He really didn't like this part of town. He made a mental note to check out the crime incidents in the area the next day. It just didn't seem like the safest place for a young beautiful woman.

Liz answered the door.

"Wow." Johnny said looking at her. She had on a cobalt blue dress. It had one strap and hugged her body tightly.

"Thank you." Liz said smiling. She grabbed her purse and Johnny walked her to his car.

He pulled onto the road.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, you get a nice dinner and a little dancing. And Jason, will regret that he was too chicken to call you."

Liz grinned. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Liz walked off of the elevator. Sonny watched as Jason stopped paying attention to their conversation and his eyes followed the couple to their table.

Sonny kicked his foot under the table and Jason came back to earth. They finished up their meeting and their associates left.

"You want to tell me what she is to you?"

Jason shrugged. "Nothing."

"Really?" He said grinning. "You have glared at Johnny tonight about 20 times more than you normally do."

Jason tried not to smile. "I just took Elizabeth for a ride on my bike the other night, no biggie."

Sonny took a sip of his drink. "You don't let anyone touch your bike." He said watching Liz laugh at something Johnny said. He then watched Jason frown and ball up the napkin in his hand. "Look at you, you want to kill him." He said chuckling.

Jason relaxed back. "I don't know what you're talking about."


	3. Chapter 3 – Just a Little Push

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! For some reason the site is still not sending emails out for 4 hrs after I post. Oh well. Hopefully, they'll fix it tomorrow. LiasonLuv, blackberry959, maryrose59, doralupin86 – I love jealous Jason too! * Liasonisthebomb – Thank you for the lovely compliment! I appreciate it! * Gabby1, butterflyliz, ilovedana53, virgy15 – Thank you! I love Johnny too!

Chapter 3 – Just a Little Push

Sonny shook his head. Johnny led Liz to the dance floor and Sonny thought Jason's head was about to implode. He texted Max to call Johnny and tell him to get to the warehouse; that he heard the cops were on the way, and then call him right afterward. Sonny watched it unfold. Johnny stopped dancing and answered the phone. He hung up and looked like he was apologizing to Liz and they walked back to the table. Sonny answered his phone and turned to Jason as Johnny and Liz walked towards their table. "Jason, something is up at the warehouse, why don't you see that Liz gets home and Johnny and I will handle it."

Jason nodded. He watched them walk away and Liz sat down in Sonny's seat. "Hello Jason." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said softly. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Johnny asked and I wasn't doing anything so I said yes. He's very funny."

About as funny as a heart attack, Jason thought to himself.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure. How about a margarita, on the rocks, no salt."

Jason called the waitress over and ordered her drink and a beer for him.

"You want to dance?" She asked.

Jason would have normally said no, but he didn't want to disappoint her. "Sure."

He stood up and led her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music.

Carly watched from behind the bar. She wasn't amused in the slightest. She had always wanted Jason but he would never bite. So, she had settled for being just friends. There was a brief affair with Sonny and now she was single.

"You look beautiful tonight." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty good in that suit."

"I don't really like wearing them but it's a requirement for meetings."

"Well I like it on you and the blue shirt brings out your eyes." Liz said touching his chest. She knew she was making him squirm but she didn't care.

Jason didn't know what to say. He just stared at her not believing that this woman was having such a big affect on him. The song ended and they walked back to the table. The waitress had brought their drinks.

Liz took a sip. "Yum." She said smiling.

Jason smiled back. It was hard not to.

"So Jason, how come someone hasn't snatched you up yet?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right woman to come along."

Liz nodded.

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"I've been in a few relationships. I just got out of one a few months ago, so I'm on a break."

Jason nodded. "I see. Who was the lucky guy?"

"His name is Pete. He is a professor at the University; one of Patrick Drake's friends."

"I see. What went wrong?"

"He just wasn't the one." Liz said before sipping her drink.

Jason was actually glad to hear that. He watched her finish her drink and then flagged the waitress. "You ready to go?"

Liz nodded. "That's fine."

Jason paid the bill and then stood up. Liz took his hand that he held out and they walked to the elevator. They went down to the parking lot in silence. Jason still hadn't let go of her hand. When they got to his SUV, and before he opened the door, he looked down at her and asked, "Are you into Johnny?"

Liz smiled. "Not really. We're just friends."

"Does he know that?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes."

Jason opened the door and she climbed inside. He'd have a little talk with Johnny later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They rode to her apartment in silence. Jason parked and walked around to her door and opened it. He held out his hand and walked her to her apartment.

"You want to come in for some coffee or a drink?" Liz asked as she fiddled with her key.

Jason shrugged. "Sure."

Liz smiled and they went inside. "Have a seat." She said walking into the kitchen. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a beer if you have one." He said casually looking around.

She came back into the room with two beers and handed him one. They both took a swig and Liz put her beer down on the coffee table. "So besides pool and motorcycle riding, what else do you like to do?" She asked curiously.

"I like traveling."

Liz smiled. "Really, what is the most interesting place that you've ever been too?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Italy. It's my favorite." He said smiling. "What about you?"

"I'm an artist. It's my passion. Maybe you'll let me sketch you one day?"

Jason frowned. "Why would you want to do that?"

Liz grinned. He was a bit clueless sometimes. "I have a feeling that under that shirt, you've probably got a great body. And believe it or not, they actually pay people to model for the university so that we can practice drawing the human anatomy; mainly because it's so complex."

Jason was surprised. He watched Liz stand up and then turn and get on her knees beside him. She touched his face and Jason got goosebumps on his arms.

"You have a great facial structure as well." She said before gazing into his eyes. "And your eye color is beautiful. They aren't just one shade of blue you know." She said softly.

Jason sucked in his breath as she leaned in closer and brushed her lips over his. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and teased and played with him until she finally pulled back for air. "Jason, I want you to kiss me like I just kissed you." She said softly.

Jason looked a little uncomfortable.

"Relax, just go with it and do what feels right." She said. "Close your eyes and feel." She said breathlessly. "Go slow."

Jason grabbed her face and then lightly ran his tongue over her lips. His tongue dove inside her mouth and he remembered how lightly she flicked her tongue and he did the same. The kiss got more intense and Liz moaned into his mouth." Jason pulled back and looked at her. She was beyond hot and for the first time in a long time he really wanted to be with someone.

Liz smiled. "That was really good." She said biting her lip.

Jason went in for another kiss and pulled her body closer. Liz ended up straddling him. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest causing Jason to shiver. She kissed his neck and then moved back to his mouth.

"Mmmm." She moaned. "Nice."

Jason was having a hard time being in control. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not move. They were quickly going into unknown territory for him and it made him a little uncomfortable.

She watched him doing inner battle for a moment and then slid her face across his and whispered in his ear. "What are you thinking about?" She said before nibbling on his ear.

Jason's breath caught in his throat as he fought a moan. "Elizabeth." He breathed out.

She pulled back and gave him a saucy look. "Yes Jason."

"We probably should stop."

"We're just making out Jason." She said smiling.

He looked away suddenly feeling embarrassed. "It's just…." He started to say before his voice trailed off.

She grabbed his face and turned it towards her. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you."

"I can't say it if you're looking at me." He said softly.

Liz slid off his lap and sat next to him crossed legged. She closed her eyes. "Go ahead."

"I've never been with anyone before."

Liz slowly opened her eyes. "And?"

He frowned. "You don't care?"

"Do you feel comfortable with me?" Liz asked ignoring his question.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"Okay." He said slightly relieved that she was being cool about it.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

Jason shrugged. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4 – Making Progress

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. Klj5017a – It was very hard! * butterflyliz, lrobinson01, Liasonisthebomb, ilovedana53, Kikimoo, Twisted Musilah, doralupin86, Gabby1 Virgy15 – Thanks! Glad you like the story! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Thank you! Lol I only used the sentence because of Lucky. Glad you are enjoying! I debated about doing this challenge because writing Jason as virginal was a hard concept at first!

Chapter 4 – Making Progress

Liz jumped up and grabbed the remote and a blanket. She turned off the lights and turned on the television. Flipping around the channels, she finally came to an action flick she liked and they settled in. Liz eventually fell asleep and Jason watched her for a while. She was amazing and had him all twisted up inside. Running his hands through her tawny curls, he thought about how much Elizabeth was getting under his skin. He looked forward to seeing her every day. Spending time with her was as easy as breathing. He put his feet up on the coffee table and took one last look at her flawless skin before slowly drifting off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Liz woke up, she was a little confused. She realized she wasn't alone and looked up. Jason opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Good morning." He said softly.

Liz reluctantly moved off of his chest. "Good morning." She said stretching. "I hope you slept okay."

Jason nodded. "Actually, I did." He said smiling.

"Good." Liz said before standing up and going to use the bathroom.

Jason stood up to stretch his legs and when she came out, he went inside. She had left a washcloth and a toothbrush on the counter for him. He freshened up and then went back into the living room.

"I probably should be going." Jason said as he watched her get some juice out of the refrigerator.

"That's fine. I have to get to work anyway." She said taking a sip of orange juice. "I had a nice night Jason. Hopefully, we can do it again sometimes."

She was trying to nonchalant so he wouldn't feel awkward.

Jason nodded. "I would like that."

Liz followed him to the door. He opened it and then looked at her for a moment and leaned down and kissed her gently. "Bye." He said walking out.

Liz smiled. She had no idea where this was leading, but for some reason, she knew she had to follow it through.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason showed up late to work. Johnny walked into his office. "Hey boss." He said plopping down into a chair.

"We need to talk." Jason said standing up and shutting the door. He sat back down and glared at Johnny. "You need to stay away from Elizabeth."

Johnny smirked. "And why would that be?"

"Because she's with me."

"Oh really? And when did that happen?" Johnny asked trying to push Jason's buttons.

"Last night."

Johnny grinned. "And what exactly happened last night?"

"Not what you're thinking." Jason said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not some kind of slut Johnny." He said almost too loudly.

"And neither are you but that doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

"We're getting to know each other."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just be glad when you finally seal the deal."

Jason shook his head. "Yeah, you'll be the first person I tell." He said sarcastically.

"I better be." Johnny said grinning and walking out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That night, Liz finished her shift and went home and got changed. She left again and picked up a six pack of beer and showed up at Jason's door.

She knocked and waited.

Jason opened up the door and smiled when he saw her. "Hey." He said moving back so she could walk by.

"I thought you might be thirsty." She said putting it down on the table.

"I was just finishing up some paperwork." He said smiling. He walked away and grabbed a bottle opener from the kitchen and then came back to where she was standing and opened two bottles. Handing one to her, they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm glad you came over." Jason said smiling.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind."

"You are always welcome here."

Liz smiled and looked away. "Good."

Someone else knocked on the door. Jason got up and opened it.

"Jason, we need to talk." Carly said pushing by him. When she saw Liz, she stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Carly said putting on a fake smile. She quickly went back into the hallway. She wasn't sure how serious Jason and Liz were but she really wanted to find out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finished drinking the beer and Jason looked over at her. "You want to go for a ride?"

Liz grinned. "Of course."

They got up and hurried downstairs to the garage. Jason handed her a helmet and they got on. He started the bike and eased it out of the garage. He loved riding with her. It was like nothing else existed except him, her laughter, and the wind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Flying along the back roads, Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. She was having a blast. They got out at Vista Point and parked.

Hand in hand they walked over to the bridge and looked out at the water.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Jason asked curiously.

Liz nodded. "Yes."

"What's it like?"

Liz thought for a moment and then turned and looked at him. "It's exciting. When you see the other person, your heart starts beating faster. You can't stop thinking about them and you just want to be with them all the time and make them happy. And then it deepens and you can't imagine wanting to be with anyone else. Your body craves the other person and you'd do anything for them. And sometimes they see something within you that you didn't even realize existed. I don't know how else to explain it. It's just almost an overwhelming feeling but not in a bad way."

Jason nodded as her words floated through his mind. "They told me, after my accident, that I wouldn't be able to feel the same as other people do."

"So, you think that you won't be able to feel love deeply?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I'm not really sure if I'm mimicking or doing what I think I'm supposed to." Jason said sadly.

Liz studied him for a moment. The more time she spent with Jason, the more she realized how hurt and raw he was in a way. She couldn't imagine feeling almost trapped like that. She moved towards him and took his hands.

"Jason, do you love Emily?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded.

"How do you know you love her?"

Jason paused. "Because I hate to see her hurting. I would do anything to protect her and make sure that she is happy."

"Exactly. So, doctors clearly do not know everything. You feel Jason and I know you feel deeply. I see it in your eyes. You have a big heart. Don't let anyone tell you anything differently."

Jason grabbed her and pulled her into him. Unlike most people, he felt like she really got him. And damn she was so beautiful and always seemed to know the right thing to say to him. "Thank you." He said before kissing her deeply as he held her in a tight embrace.

They slowly pulled apart and Liz smiled. "Race you to the bike." She said starting to run as Jason chased her and scooped her up right before she made it. They laughed and he got her situated and then they took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You have to let me drive at least once." Liz said walking into the penthouse.

Jason shook his head. "No way. That bike is my baby."

Liz grinned. "Oh come on Jason." She said backing him into the wall. "Please?" She said looking up him with sultry eyes.

Jason smirked. "You really think that's going to work?" He said pushing past her. He sat down on the couch and Liz straddled him and kissed his face and then hungrily tasted his neck. She pulled up and looked into his eyes. "Is it working?"

Jason smiled. "Something's working but you're still not driving my bike." Jason said playfully.

Liz glared at him and slid off of his lap and sat next to him as she crossed her arms.

"You could have at least kept trying for a little while."

Liz grinned.

Jason started to tickle her and he ended up on top of her as Liz laughed and thrashed beneath him. She grew still as the want in his eyes grew and his mouth found hers and he kissed her gently before pushing himself back up.

She sat up and cuddled into his side as he grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"I need a favor." He said softly.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow is Lila's birthday. I usually don't attend family functions but I couldn't say no to her. Will you come with me?"

Liz grinned. "I would love to."

"Thanks."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"I will probably wear a suit." He said so sadly that she had to fight to not laugh at him.

"Okay, I'll wear a dress then."

"I'll pick you up at 6:00."

Liz nodded. "I should probably go. But, I'm really looking forward to our date."

Jason smiled. "So am I."

She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her purse and left. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 – I've Got Your Back

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! LiasonLuv, doralupin86, Gabby1, Virgy15 – Thank you! * Leasmom – Agree! * Twisted Musalih – Stay tuned for that convo * ilovedana53 lol * Kikimoo – Yup! * lrobinson01 – Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5 – I've Got Your Back

Emily sat across from Liz in the cafeteria. "Okay, so spill it. Did you see my brother again?"

Liz smiled. "Yup."

"And?"

"I am going to be seeing you tonight."

Emily smiled. "He asked you to come to Lila's party?"

Liz nodded.

"Wow. You're good."

Liz chuckled. "I don't know. He's starting to get to me."

Emily smiled. She wanted them to be together so badly. Elizabeth was perfect for Jason. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before.

"Maybe it's the intensity and the leather jacket…..and those eyes."

"Okay, he is my brother. You need to stop."

"Oh now you have limits miss spill it."

"Well, if I was kissing up on Steve wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Liz crinkled up her nose. "Ewww."

Emily laughed. "What, he's handsome and has a nice…."

"Stop it." Liz said covering her ears.

They laughed and talked about what they'd be wearing and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What are you doing tonight?" Johnny asked Jason.

"I'm going to the Quartermaines." Jason said shoveling around papers on his desk.

"No shit."

Jason looked up at him and chuckled. "It's Lila's birthday."

"Oh okay. Are you taking a date?" He asked grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Taking her to meet the family already?" Johnny said with a smirk.

"It's just a date Johnny. I just didn't want to go by myself."

"I know I tease you, but I like Elizabeth. I hope it works out." He said standing up.

"Me too."

Johnny smiled and walked out of the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into Jason's office without knocking.

"Carly, please come in." He said sarcastically.

She ignored him and plopped down in a chair.

"What now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus Jase, it's good to see you too."

Jason's face never changed. He continued to stare at her.

"I'll get to the point then. What's going on with you and muffin face?"

Jason frowned. "Who?"

"Elizabeth Webber. What is going on with you and princess purity?"

Jason shook his head. "Carly, I don't have time for this."

"She's not good enough for you Jase."

"Why because she's not you?"

Carly shot him a look.

"I'm going to say this only once Carly and if you can't deal then, there's the door."

He paused, watching her bite her lip to keep from retorting.

"I like Elizabeth, a lot. You will not call her names in front of me or say bad things about her."

He put on his best enforcer glare. "If you scheme or do anything to bring her harm, I will never speak to you again. Did…..I….make….my…self….clear?" He said gruffly.

Carly nodded. "Sure Jason." She said standing up with tears in her eyes. She got up and walked out, hating Elizabeth even more. But, she also took Jason's threat to heart. He was her only friend and she'd be there to pick up the pieces when Elizabeth hurt him like she was convinced she would.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz put on a burgundy dress and some heels. It wasn't really dressy but modest. She finished her makeup and ran to answer the door.

She opened it and smiled as she looked Jason up and down. He looked handsome as usual. "Come in." She said holding the door open.

"You look beautiful." He said handing her some flowers. He had wanted to do something nice for her and after a lively conversation with the guys, he had settled on some flowers.

Liz grinned. "Wow, these are gorgeous." She said taking the mixed bouquet from him. Walking to the kitchen, she found a vase and filled it up with water before placing them inside. "Thank you." She said walking back towards him.

She placed the vase on her coffee table and then gave Jason a kiss.

"You ready?"

Liz nodded. She grabbed her purse and then headed towards the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Jason." Alice said holding the door open.

"Hi Alice." Jason said smiling.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi Alice." Liz said as they followed her into the living room.

"Jason." Lila said grinning.

Tracy rolled her eyes and watched Lila hug him. "Great, jr. mobster is here." She muttered.

Ned chuckled.

"You know Elizabeth." Jason said taking her hand.

"I do. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. I stopped counting a long time ago."

Liz grinned.

Emily walked inside the room and hugged Jason.

Monica and Alan were surprised that it seemed like Liz and Jason were a couple, but they liked her. They were just shocked that she would date him.

Monica walked over to Jason. "Hi. I'm glad that you could come."

Jason nodded.

"Hello Liz."

"Hi Dr. Quartermaine."

Liz knew that Jason and his family weren't really close. It felt very awkward in the room and she could tell that Jason would rather be anywhere else.

She looked up at him. "Come on." She said walking him to the door. They went out onto the deck.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"You looked like you were about to fold from the pressure."

Jason nodded. "It's a little hard for me to come here but I'm trying to deal with it."

The door swung open and Edward approached them.

"Grandfather." Jason said waiting for a lecture.

"Did you really have to drag Elizabeth into your criminal life?" He barked.

"Jason didn't drag me anywhere." She said frowning.

"Don't you understand what he does for a living? It's dangerous."

Liz didn't know what to say. Edward was usually so nice. "I know who Jason is and…."

"Then you know that he kills people for a living."

Monica walked up behind Edward. "Keep your voice down. We are trying to celebrate Lila's birthday Edward."

"It's okay. I'll leave." Jason said grabbing Liz's hand.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Monica said glaring at Edward. "Can't you be nice for one night?"

Edward growled and turned around and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry." Monica said touching Jason's arm. "Please come back inside."

Jason fought the urge to just leave.

"Let me talk to him for a minute." Liz said softly.

Monica nodded and went back inside.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it right. You tell me what you want to do. Either way, I'll stand beside you. I've got your back."

It wasn't that Liz didn't care about what Jason did for a living, it was just she saw such a different side to him when they were together that it was easy to just push it aside. His job didn't define him. Sure it was a part of him but there was so much more to Jason Morgan than a gun.

"It's not like he doesn't have a point. My life is dangerous." Jason said quietly.

"Jason, I could get hit crossing the street."

"I know that but my life can be violent. We could get shot at and there is a chance you could get hurt. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Liz shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But, I refuse to live my life hiding because I'm scared about what is coming around the corner next. That is not a good way to go through life. Can't we just live in the moment?"

He touched her face. "I can't just live in the moment. I have to prepare for what could happen."

"Then you do it for the both of us then. Protect me the best that you can. I choose to keep dating you so this discussion is over."

Jason couldn't help but grin. "Okay."

He took her hand relishing how her small hand felt inside his and they walked back inside. He kept his distance from Edward for the rest of the night and tried to have a good time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Thank you for coming with me." He said as they stood in front of her apartment door.

"Thank you for asking."

Jason leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Bye." She said turning and going into the apartment. Taking it slow with him was getting harder and harder.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**2 Weeks Later**

Jason suddenly had to go out of town on business for Sonny for a week and had just gotten back. Liz's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey." Jason said walking up to the nurse's station. "You off yet?"

Liz smiled. "Yup, I just have to clock out."

Jason smiled and watched her disappear down a hallway. He had missed her so much while he was on the island. It was almost to the point of complete distraction. The more time he spent with her, the deeper his feelings got. She had a way of not only making his life more exciting, but just making him feel really good about himself. He wasn't used to that. Robin's insecurities had made him feel unwanted and lonely. He never knew it could be like this. Carly was behaving, which was a miracle in itself, and he just felt really happy.

About five minutes later, she was walking towards him.

"You ready for that ride?"

Liz grinned. "It's all I've thought about for the last week."

It really had been because there was something important that she wanted to ask him.

They went down to the garage and she put on a helmet and got on the back of his bike. Jason took off and they headed to Vista Point.


	6. Chapter 6 – Third Base

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Carly makes you wonder who really has the brain damage lol. Glad you enjoyed the Liz/Emily convo. Thank you to Virgy15 for hilariously pointing out my typo (should have been 2 weeks later instead of 7 weeks – most of you saw the correct number I think). It's about to get a little more serious in this chapter.

Chapter 6 – Third Base

Elizabeth took off the helmet.

"I so needed that." Elizabeth said shaking her hair out.

Jason smiled. "Me too."

She sat on top of a stone ledge. Jason climbed next to her. He grabbed her hand and held on to it.

"I need you to know something." Liz said softly.

"What?"

"I really meant it when I said that I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want to."

"I know. I trust you."

Liz smiled. "Good. Although, I have to admit, it gets harder and harder to tear myself away from you."

Jason smiled. "You think it's any easy for me?" He said kissing her hand. "I really like you."

Liz looked up at him. The last month had consisted of dates and spending lots of time together. There had been a lot of making out but Jason always pulled back. She wondered if he really trusted her.

"I'm just going to ask you this outright."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you pull back from me?"

Jason didn't quite know how to answer that. He thought for a minute.

"I mean you say that you trust me, but when the making out gets a little more serious, you stop me from going any further." She added.

Jason still had never seen her breasts and they kept most of their clothes on when they fooled around.

"I don't know. It's like something that can't be taken back. And part of me is scared that I won't please you." Jason said softly. He suddenly felt really embarrassed; unable to take back what he said but wanting to even though it was the truth.

Liz hopped down. "Come on." She said. "Let's go back to your place."

Jason nodded. They got back on the motorcycle and headed back into town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on the couch where Liz told him to stay. He thought he heard the shower at one point. He imagined her inside of it, the water cascading down her body and he shook his head to try and rid himself of the tortuous images. Running upstairs, he grabbed some clothes and took a really quick shower in the guest bathroom. When he was finished, he went back downstairs and shot some pool to keep himself busy.

"Jason." Liz yelled.

He slowly put the cue down and taking a really deep breath, he went upstairs. Pushing the door open to his room, he saw her lying on the bed clad in only a towel and it was like everything had frozen and he could barely breathe.

He heard the words come out but he wasn't sure how he had formed them. "What….what are you doing?"

Liz looked up at him. "I'm going to teach you some things that I like. Think of it like a class with a teacher you think is really hot."

The edges of his mouth curled into a small smile. "Okay." He said wiping his clammy hands on his pants.

"Take off my towel." She demanded.

Jason took a deep breath. He had never seen her naked and while it didn't bother him to see her that way, he was a little nervous as to where it would lead. But he couldn't stop. He had dreamed of what she would look like but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

She watched him as he slowly pulled it off.

"You're beautiful." He said taking her all in. He could feel his body start to react to her flawless skin and curves.

"Thank you. Come here." She said smiling up at him.

Jason leaned towards her and they kissed. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his and then moaned as the kiss deepened in intensity.

She pulled back and said, "Take off your shirt."

Jason took it off and Liz's eyes twinkled at his sculpted chest. "Nice."

"Thank you."

"Touch me." She said softly but beguiling.

Jason immediately went for the breasts which she figured he would.

When he touched her really lightly Liz said, "You're not going to hurt me Jason."

He ran his fingers over her nipples and they started to harden. He saw that she liked it because she had moaned and arched her back, so he did the same thing to the other one.

"Now suck on them." She said breathlessly.

She watched him lean forward a little and then pulled back and she chuckled. Quickly sitting up, she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around his nipple and lightly bit it and then sucked it as they hardened. And when she blew on it, Jason bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He watched her lie back down and then he laid down next to her and took a nipple in his mouth while using his thumb on the other one. He twirled his tongue around it and sucked and nipped at it with his teeth. Liz made a little noise and he looked up. Her eyes were closed as she moaned. "Don't stop." She pleaded before he moved over to the other one and did the same thing. And once that nipple was hard and Liz was clearly enjoying it, he kissed her again.

Jason pulled back and Liz looked up at him. "You're a fast learner."

She saw a little bit of red creep into his face and she smiled. This absolutely drop dead gorgeous man had no idea how hot he really was.

Jason pulled her into him again and loved how her breasts felt up against his chest as they lightly rubbed against his. And while he was kissing her, she took his hand and moved it down to her mound.

He touched her wetness and pulled back.

Liz opened her eyes. "I'm wet because you're making me really hot. It's my body's way of preparing for intercourse."

He nodded.

"And right here, is my clitoris and if…." Her breath caught as she moved his finger over it. "If you manipulate it you'll make me orgasm."

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

They kissed while Jason continued to touch her. Liz threw her head back. "Faster." She directed him and a few minutes later, she said, "Slide one of your fingers inside of me."

Jason did so and when he felt how hot and wet she was on the inside it made him shudder. He kept moving his finger over her clit as he plunged another in and out of her hot core. After a few minutes, he watched and listened to her fall completely over the edge. He kept going and she grabbed his hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it just gets really sensitive after I climax." She said smiling.

She kissed him and then rolled them over. "That felt really good. Next time, you can try and use your mouth and tongue instead of your fingers." She said wickedly.

Jason smiled.

"Now it's your turn. Help me get your pants off."

Jason froze.

"What? Why should I have all the fun?"

Jason wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I promise you that we won't have sex tonight. Just take off your pants."

Jason nodded and Liz undid his jeans and he helped her get them off. He clearly was hard and Liz licked her lips. She yanked down his underwear and looked down at his erection and then back up at him. Trying to keep her cool she said, "Well, that's really impressive."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Uh no. Let's just say you've been rather blessed in that area."

Jason smirked.

Liz grabbed him and started moving her hand up and down and Jason gasped. She kissed him as she worked his shaft and Jason moaned into her mouth. Working her way down his body with her lips and tongue, Jason felt her stop and he opened his eyes and watched her lick his tip and then her tongue was sliding down his staff as she swallowed all of him. Her mouth felt so good. The sensations were overwhelming him.

His whole body flinched and then relaxed as she sucked and used her tongue to drive him crazy. And it didn't take long before Jason knew that he couldn't hold on. "Oh God….Elizabeth." He yelled out.

She took him all the way in again and as he hit the back of her throat and exploded as she continued to pump him up and down.

Jason's body shuddered and then he was completely spent.

Liz kissed her way back up his body and snuggled into him. When Jason was able to talk, he said, "That was really good."

Liz grinned. "Sex and pleasing each other can be a lot of fun Jason. You just have to trust the other person and let go."

"Thank you." He said softly. He couldn't believe they had gone so far but everything felt so right with her.

"Thank you." She said kissing him.

Jason reached down and pulled the covers over them and soon they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 – Hitting the Brakes

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol butterflyliz – I'm telling you this little story was a big challenge. Virgy15 – They both have some trusts issue. The next chapter, you'll find out why Liz has them.

Chapter 7 – Hitting the Brakes

When Jason awoke with her in his arms, he smiled and hugged her closer. She was under his skin and he knew that he was falling for her. But, he just didn't know how she felt about him. She always seemed so guarded.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said looking up at him with a smile.

"Good morning." Jason said smiling down at her.

He watched her crawl out of the bed an unabashedly walk into the bathroom. Damn she was beautiful. He slid out of the bed and grabbed some sweatpants and put them on before running downstairs. He turned on the coffee pot and started cooking an omelet. He put some bread in the toaster and then scooped some jam into a little bowl.

Liz came up behind him in his tee shirt. "Smells good." She said before sticking her finger into the jam and then putting it in her mouth.

Jason smirked. "You have some on your chin."

"Where?" She asked.

He leaned over and sucked the jam off of her chin and then kissed her. She tasted so sweet. Groaning, he pushed her up against the fridge, hard, and they began to kiss passionately. Liz couldn't even believe how hot Jason was being, she was already wet.

He suddenly let her go and went and flipped the omelet over in the nick of time. "You're way too dangerous to be in my kitchen." He said smiling at her.

Liz grinned. "Fine, I'll go set the table."

He turned back to the stove and finished up their eggs and grabbed the toast. When it was all done, he placed it on the little table and sat across from her. Somehow after last night, he felt so confident in himself that he could please her that it had changed the way he viewed everything. He was just feeling really good.

She ate a bite and smiled. "This is delicious."

Jason smiled and watched her eat. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her; everything she liked.

She looked up at him and sucked in a breath. The man was so fucking gorgeous. And he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. She crossed her legs as her vaginal muscles twitched with anticipation. And suddenly, she felt like she needed to get out of there. Finishing quickly, she stood up. "Well, I have to go."

He was totally floored. He felt like she was bolting and he wasn't sure why. "Okay." He said standing up slowly.

She backed up and turned around. If he touched her right now, she was scared that she'd lose all control and wouldn't be able to take it slow. The tide was changing and Jason was really starting to get to her. And losing all control was something she just didn't want to do because to her, it was giving away more power than she wanted to give up.

She grabbed all of her things and before she started to open the door, Jason came up behind her quickly and slammed it shut. She could feel his breath on her and she froze.

He ran his other hand up the front of her pulled her into him. "Why are you running from me?" He said softly.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before spinning around and looking up at him. "I'm not. I just don't want to be late for work."

He stared at her intently as she wondered if he knew what he did to her. "Okay, but I would like a kiss goodbye please."

Liz nodded. She grabbed his head and tried to kiss him chastely but Jason wasn't having that. He deepened it and soon she felt like she was melting against him.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll call you later."

She pulled back and smiled. "Bye." She said opening the door. When it shut behind her she leaned on it so she could compose herself. This was going a little more serious than she had originally anticipated. She really hadn't been sure where it would lead. But, the more time she spent with him, the more she started to have feelings for him. She needed to talk to someone and Emily was out of the question. Pulling out her phone, she pushed the button for the elevator and left a message.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sighed and watched Francis walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Francis said sitting down in a chair.

"Nothing." He said shuffling some papers around.

"Jason, talk to me. You clearly have something on your mind. Is it Elizabeth?"

Jason jerked his head up and looked at Francis who grinned. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Come on. We're friends. You can talk to me about anything."

Jason thought for a moment. He'd usually talk to Johnny but the Irishman teased him too much about Elizabeth so that was out of the question.

"It's just that I think she's running away from me or something and I'm not sure how to handle it."

Francis thought for a moment. "Have you two had sex yet?"

"No. We've been intimate, but haven't gone all the way." He said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. At first I was scared I couldn't please her, and now I know that isn't true. And I guess I have some trust issues."

"Do you want to?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Then just let it happen naturally."

He stopped and changed the subject; letting Jason off the hook. "Anyway, why do you think that she bolted?"

Jason shrugged. "Everything was going fine and I kissed her in the kitchen and somewhere between that and eating breakfast she looked a little uncomfortable and got up to leave."

"You sure you didn't say something?"

"No, I was just watching her eat."

Francis smirked.

"What?"

"I think Elizabeth is spooked by something. Maybe the way you were looking at her freaked her out a little, or just maybe you're starting to get to her. Do you love her Jason?"

Jason closed his eyes. "She's all I think about. She's smart, fun, and she doesn't let me take myself too seriously. She's sexy and gorgeous. I want to be with her every second of the day. It's like she haunts me and I just want to make her happy because she makes me so happy."

"You've got it bad my friend."

Jason smiled. He actually liked the sound of that. "So what do I do?"

"Go see her tonight. She's probably going to try to make some excuse. Don't let her. Bring her a present, maybe some flowers or candy; something to show her that you were thinking about her."

Jason nodded. "I can do that."

"And bring some condoms."

Jason frowned. "Isn't that presumptuous?"

Francis stood up. "No. Trust me. It's not."

Jason sighed. Going to the drug store to buy condoms was really not on his to do list today, but he figured it was better to be prepared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into an office.

Kelly frowned. She had been told that she had a last minute appointment. She was not expecting Elizabeth.

"What's going on girlfriend?" Kelly asked.

"I need someone to talk to."

"Was I your first choice?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Just checking." Kelly said smiling. "Go on."

"I've been seeing Jason Morgan." She said slowly.

Kelly's eyes grew big. "Holy Shit. He is beyond hot."

"Kelly, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you will not say another word to anyone."

Kelly chuckled. "Is that why you made an appointment? You figured I can't tell since you'd be my patient?"

Liz grinned. "Well, I couldn't take a chance."

Kelly leaned back in her chair. "Go on."

Now she was really curious.

"Jason has never had sex before."

Kelly leaned forward and hit the desk with her hands. "Get the fuck out of here. How is that even possible?"

"I know. I was quite shocked to. But it's true."

"And?" She said brimming with excitement.

"Well, we haven't had sex yet but we've done just about everything else."

Kelly fought back the urge to ask her how that went.

"And we've been spending a lot of time together. This morning, I don't know maybe he was suddenly so confident because of what happened last night but he was like oozing with hotness and I swear I was going to cum just from him staring at me while I was eating my omelet." She said exasperatedly.

Kelly chuckled. "Go on."

"And then it hit me. I like him more than I realized and I bolted."

Kelly sighed. "Elizabeth."

She knew Elizabeth had commitment issues and that she just needed to get over it.


	8. Chapter 8 – Letting Go

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You know I have to throw some drama in there. Virgy15 asked for a 2nd chapter. Here you go.

Chapter 8 – Letting Go

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. I have issues. I went into this….whatever it is…..with my eyes open. He was gorgeous, and fun. I liked teaching him things. It was so freaking empowering. And now I feel like the tables are starting to turn."

"You've created a monster." She said grinning.

Liz nodded. "When he kissed me this morning and pushed me up against the refrigerator, I swear to God I thought I was going to come undone right there. It completely took me off guard because usually I'm the aggressor."

Kelly pretended to fan herself. "How does he feel about you?"

"I think he really likes me."

"So what is the problem?"

"Me. I'm the problem. Why can't I trust anyone with my heart?"

Kelly grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth. You know the answer to that. But, you can't punish Jason for something that happened to you in the past. You and Lucky have been done for two years. He cheated on you with Sarah but that doesn't mean that Jason would do that too."

"I know." She said sadly. It took a year before she had dated again. She went out with Pete and he was great but she ran from him because she just wasn't ready for anything serious. But if she were honest with herself, maybe it was really more about her being scared.

"Listen, Jason sounds like a good guy. Let yourself be vulnerable. You deserve to find happiness."

"Suppose we sleep together and then he decides that he wants to go sleep with other people because he wants to sow some wild oats or something?"

"Elizabeth, this all comes back to the cheating. You've got to let that shit go. Just because Lucky is an asshole doesn't mean that Jason is. I think you know that."

"I know. Jason is so different than Lucky. There is something so powerful and raw about him but then he totally has this softer side that he only lets me see. And my God, for a novice, he's already really good in bed. I can't even imagine how mind blowing actually having sex will be. He makes me feel like no one else exists in the world but me when we are together. And lying in his arms makes me feel so safe."

"Then why run from that? Honey, if I could have a quarter of what you just described, I'd be in it to win it."

Liz chuckled. "I'm crazy; absolutely certifiable."

"No you're not. You're human. You were hurt badly and just when you thought that you had everything under control, Jason happened. He dropped into your lap and now you need to make a choice. It's not fair to him if you are going to run. He's putting his heart out on the line too. Before you have sex with him, you need to make a decision whether you're in it or not. Do not make love to that poor man and then leave him. I think you would break him."

Liz nodded. Hurting Jason was the last thing that she wanted to do. "Okay."

"Now, you better get going before Epiphany sends out a search party. You have some thinking to do. Is holding out because of that asshole what you're going to do for the rest of your life, or do you take a chance on finding happiness with Jason? Your choice."

Liz bit her lip. Kelly almost made it seem ridiculous that she was even straddling the fence. She stood up. "Thank you for talking me down."

"You're welcome. And just to make it official, she handed Liz a few condoms and a pamphlet. There's no sex unless it's safe sex."

Liz grinned. "Is that your public service announcement for the day?"

Kelly grinned. "I know you're on the pill but if he's as huge as I think he is, than it never hurts to be safe."

Liz laughed and winked at her.

"I fucking knew it. He's hung like a horse isn't he?"

Liz chuckled and walked out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, Liz wanted a little more time to think so she turned down Jason's dinner request. She went home and showered and then made some kraft macaroni and cheese and sat down in front of the television. She ate slowly and as she watched the screen all she could think about was Jason. Growling, she threw the bowl onto the coffee table.

Someone knocked on her door and she groaned. Pausing the television, she got up and flung it open. Jason was standing there with flowers and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Hi. Can we talk for a minute?"

Liz nodded. She let him walk in and he handed her the flowers. "Those are for you."

She smiled. "Thank You. They are beautiful."

It was a bouquet of lavender roses and baby's breath. She went into the kitchen and put them in some water and then placed it on the coffee table. "Have a seat." She said before grabbing her bowl and walking it back into the kitchen.

Jason sat down and wiped his hands on his jeans. He was beyond nervous.

Liz plopped down next to him. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something."

Liz nodded. "Go ahead."

He took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, we have been spending a lot of time together and I really hope you've been enjoying it as much as I have."

"I have. You're a lot of fun."

"But, it's more than that. You are an incredible person and I've really enjoyed getting to know you."

Liz fidgeted a little. She wasn't sure if he was breaking up with her or about to say something that would freak her out.

Sensing her nervousness, he just blurted it out. "Elizabeth, I think I'm falling in love with you."

She gasped.

"I know it seems sudden but the last month has meant more to me than anything else that has happened in my life. But, I feel like you are pushing me away. And it's killing me."

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"Talk to me." He said taking her hand. She was kind of scaring him with her silence. He had considered that maybe she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did her. But, he was convinced it was because she was putting up a wall.

"Jason….." She said pausing to think. "I really like you. And that's the problem."

He frowned.

"Maybe that didn't come out right. The last really serious relationship I was in ended because he cheated on me with my sister."

Jason sucked in his breath.

"And I haven't totally gotten over it. After it came out, they were really mean to me. They threw it in my face every chance they got and they would taunt me as well. This morning, I think I realized that I had more feelings for you than I had admitted to myself and yes, I ran from you. Suddenly, the big bad vixen felt like a scared little girl." She said emotionally. "I just got a little freaked out."

Jason cleared his throat. "I understand. We can go slowly if that's what you need. I don't expect you to be exactly where I am emotionally, but I do need to know if you think you can get there. I'm just as vulnerable as you are but in a different way. I need to know if you are still in this because I can't continue to see you if you think you can't take this any further. I'm already in too deep."

He watched her as he wondered if the ultimatum was too much.

A tear fell down her cheek and Jason brushed it away. "Talk to me baby." He said gently.

Just his tone made her shudder. To think that someone who did what Jason did for a living could be so gentle amazed her. She fell into his body and he pulled her onto his lap and held her. She cried and he whispered soothing words into her ear until she calmed down.

And then without warning she jumped up and went into her room to use the bathroom.

Jason was confused; not knowing if she was running or not. He got up and stood in the doorway of her bedroom and soon she came out and walked towards him.

She slipped her hands around his waist. "I want to see where this is going to go. I really like you Jason. I don't want to live in the past anymore. I never imagined that I'd find someone like you."

He nodded. "I feel the same way about you Elizabeth."

She smiled. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her heart.

They started kissing and clothes started coming off. By the time they backed into the bed, they were both in just their underwear.

Liz looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because we can wait."

She really did want him to make love to her it would destroy her to hurt him at this point.

"I trust you." He said softly. Even though he was putting himself out on the line, he could tell by the look in her eyes and her body language that she was his.

Liz stepped out of her underwear and then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Jason followed her lead and took off his boxer shorts. They fell onto the bed, kissing and touching; needing to feel whole. Liz's body ached for him.

Jason kissed his way down her body and she knew just where he was headed.


	9. Chapter 9 – All the Way

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! LiasonLuv, Kikimoo, ilovedana53, – Glad you liked it! * Virgy15 – Thank you! * lrobinson01 – lol ok Marvin. * Fitzisgold-win – Welcome!

Chapter 9 – All the Way

Liz sucked in a breath. "Wait." She called out. "Lay back on the bed. Trust me." She said smiling.

Jason was a little disappointed but he did as she said.

"This is called 69. It's so we can pleasure each other at the same time."

Jason smirked. He watched her reverse straddle his body and then she backed up until her clit was aligned with his mouth and she was aligned with his erection. He gasped when she started to flick her tongue along his ridge and he grabbed a pillow and put it under his head and grabbed her hips. He found her bud with his finger and he used his tongue to flick over it.

She came up for air. "Uhhh, that's it Jason." She said before swallowing him to the hilt.

He groaned at the sensation of his tip hitting the back of her throat and then found her clit again and slipped a finger inside of her. She tasted so good and he was so turned on. He replaced his finger with his tongue and slid in an out of her as Liz moaned. Returning to her clit, he sucked it just as she took him deep into her throat and he let out a long and low groan. Liz's body jerked and her head rolled back and she yelled out his name loudly. "Jason. Oh my God." She said while she still pumped him with her hand.

Jason realized that it was the vibration of his voice that set her off so he started to hum. And Liz's legs almost gave out.

He flipped them over and then started feasting on her again as Liz fisted his hair. "Oh fuck… Oh….. Jason." She yelled as he hummed and relentlessly pleasured her. He loved hearing her call out his name. And he loved that he was driving her crazy. He hummed even lower and the change made her utter all kinds of indecipherable words and when he plunged two fingers inside of her and started to finger fuck her Liz lost all control. "Jason." She yelled. "Yes….yes…..Oh god." She yelled as her body shook and Jason lapped up all of her sweet essence.

Breathing hard, she felt him get off the bed for a second. Jason put on a condom and then got on top of her and starting kissing her passionately.

"Look at me." He said huskily.

She opened her eyes. She knew what he wanted. Grabbing his erection, she put her legs around his waist and guided him to her entrance. "Push in slow so I can get used to your size." She directed.

He nodded. He pushed forward and groaned as his tip slid in. She felt incredible.

"Jason, don't hold back. It's your first time, so I'm not expecting this to go on very long. Just let your body do what feels right."

"Okay." He said sliding in a little further. "You're so tight." He said in sweet ecstasy. The feeling was something he couldn't even describe.

Liz gasped. He felt so good and filled her like no other man had.

He pulled back a little and then pushed a further into her and repeated the action a few more times until he was buried to the hilt in her hot tight core.

"Oh God Jason, please, fuck me." She yelled.

Jason started gliding in and out of her and he couldn't believe the sensations that were going through his body. The heat and friction and her sexy moans of pleasure were about to do him in.

Liz touched her clit and played with herself as Jason groaned at the sight. He was convinced that she was trying to kill him with her hotness. He moved faster and harder, knowing that it would probably mean the end was near. But he didn't care, because it felt so damn good. He could feel her tense as she strummed herself and his thrusts became even more frantic. "Oh God. Elizabeth." He yelled as he could feel the waves starting to move up from his sac. When he felt her tighten and scream out his name and her walls tightened around him, he lost control and groaned loudly as he released himself inside of her. He collapsed as he was overcome with passion and emotion and rolled them so that she now laid on top of him. He was still twitching inside of her and they were both breathing heavily.

They calmed down and Jason slid out of her. He went to the bathroom and then laid down next to her.

"That was so incredible." She said almost purring as she snuggled into his side.

"I'm so glad that I waited for you. It was amazing." He said as she looked up at him and smiled.

They kissed slowly and Jason slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. He kissed her more passionately and Liz moaned into his mouth. Reaching down she grabbed his cock and started to move her hand up and down. It didn't take long for Jason to get hard again. She positioned herself on top of him.

"Do we need a condom?"

"I'm on the pill." She said before easing him inside of her. Jason groaned. It was a completely different sensation without the condom. He watched her breasts bounce as she fucked him fast and hard. He found her clit and she moaned with approval. And when she finally screamed his name and her body jerked he knew he never wanted to make love with anyone else but her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lying in his arms as he slept beneath her, Liz was stunned by how hot their lovemaking was. No one had ever made her cum as hard as Jason did and he seemed to just know what she needed and he would do it. She felt like she could still feel him inside of her.

Nothing about Jason was simple. His job, family, the accident, but for some reason, their connection came really effortlessly. And the intensity of their feelings for each other blew her away. She realized that everything she had gone through had ended up making her a stronger person. If she had married Lucky, it would have ended badly because he didn't respect her like she deserved to be respected. She smiled at the realization that the worst moment of her life; when she walked in on her fiancé and her sister ended up being a good thing. Because in the end, she had met her true soul mate. She finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10 – Unwelcome Visitor

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you don't have a sexual vibe about you. Some people are just naturally hot. Part of Jason's job is to sense things about others and know what to do before it needs to be done. So, he can really tune into people. With all the sexual foreplay they had done, he pretty much already knew most of it. It's just a matter of being more confident. Liz coached him well about what she liked and what to do and the rest was just him seeing how her body reacted and then doing it. This is almost done. I'm kind of sad. I messed up with the count and there's actually 12 chapters. Next up is a Brazen fic. It's dark and twisty but I like it.

Fitzisgold-win – lol didn't even think about that while I was writing it. * vlalita – lol too funny!

Chapter 10 – Unwelcome Visitor

Liz woke up and Jason wasn't in the bed. She looked up and watched him walk towards her from the bathroom. He was naked and looked so sexy.

"I got a call. I'm sorry but I have to go."

She sat up. "It's okay."

It really wasn't okay. She had been actually looking forward to taking him in the shower.

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed. "Last night was incredible." He said as he pulled on his shirt. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled. "Of course I will." She started to say something but paused.

"What?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Do you feel any different?"

Liz figured it was probably a little different for a man's first time.

Jason smiled. The whole time he was in the shower, all he could think about is how he felt inside of her body and how hot she made him. "I feel even more connected to you; almost addicted to you in a way. And I really wish I didn't have to leave right now because I would show you just how much I want you."

Now that he had finally had sex, he didn't know how he was going to be able to focus on work. Making love to her had been way more intense than he had ever expected. He wanted to learn more and explore every inch of her body.

Liz slowly smiled. The look in his eyes made her instantly wet. "I guess you'll have to show me later."

He kissed her and then stood back up. "That's a guarantee."

She watched him leave and fell back onto the bed. She was feeling equal parts scared and exhilarated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz showered and got dressed. She heard a knock on the door and she jumped up to answer it hoping that Jason's meeting was over and he had come back.

She ran out into the living room and then flung the door open. Her smile dropped and her expression turned to shock. "Lucky?"

Lucky smiled. "Hi Elizabeth."

"What are you doing here?"

He brushed past her. "We need to talk."

She shut the door and looked over at him. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. He had left town with Sarah.

"I don't think that we do. What's done is done."

"I owe you an apology. I know I behaved like a prick after I cheated on you. And I'm really sorry."

"Why are you doing this after all of this time?" She said looking at him skeptically.

"Because I'm moving back." He said sitting down on the couch.

"I still don't understand."

Lucky sighed. "Look, I'm not with Sarah anymore. I thought that maybe we could…."

"We could what Lucky, be friends?"

Lucky nodded. "Something like that."

In that moment, she really hated him. All the horrible things he did just came rushing back into her head and she started feeling really angry. She had pushed all her feelings down just to go on with her life. Day in and day out Sarah had paraded Lucky around like a prize and threw their affair in her face. And Liz took it. She put up with it because she was crushed that not only had he picked the one person to cheat on her with that would hurt her the most, but her self esteem had also taken a huge blow.

"Get out." She said firmly.

Lucky looked up at her. "Come on. Please don't be like that. We had something really good at one point. It's not like you're seeing anyone, right?"

She wanted to punch him in the face.

"God forbid that someone would actually find me attractive right? Or that someone else would actually want to make love to me. You are such an asshole." She yelled.

He pushed her up against the wall that adjoined her bedroom and the living room. "You kind of look hot right now Lizzy. I know you want me." He said smirking.

She growled and pushed him away from her and he pushed her back against the wall, this time more forcefully.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo pulled out his phone and called Jason.

"Milo?" Jason asked as he stopped walking.

"Boss, uh, I think there's something up."

"What Milo? Just tell me."

"Lucky Spencer went into Elizabeth's apartment about 10 minutes ago."

"What?"

"There was some yelling but now it's gotten a little quiet and I'm worried."

Jason frowned. "I'll be right there. But, if she screams or you have any reason to believe that he's hurting her, you get your ass into that apartment by any means necessary."

"Yes boss." Milo said as Jason ended the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

She glared at him. "You need to get out right now!" She growled.

Lucky sneered. "I knew you'd be a bitch about this. You are still the same prissy princess that you always have been. I don't even know why I wasted my time. You probably still suck in bed anyway." He said dropping his arms and walking towards the door.

Liz gasped. Lucky walked through the door and it slammed shut. She could feel the rage just billowing up inside and she went over to the couch and screamed, "I hate you," at the top of her lungs. She sobbed loudly as all the pain just poured out of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He ended the call and dialed Johnny. "Listen, I need you to take care of the problem at the warehouse."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because something else more important came up."

"More important than your work"

Jason slid into the SUV. "Yes. You're just going to have to take my word for it."

"Fine." Johnny said throwing down the phone. He just knew it was about Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason raced to get to her. Liz had never told him but he knew that they she and Lucky had been serious at one point. He remembered Emily mentioning it. He finally got to her apartment building and he raced inside. Milo was standing at the end of the hallway

"Milo, what happened?"

"He left about five minutes ago."

"And?"

"She screamed after he left and she's been crying really loudly ever since."

Jason rushed back to her place. He walked up to the door and could hear her crying. He pulled out the key she had given him. It was one of the conditions for dating him in case there was an emergency. He opened the door and saw her on the couch. Her cries sounded so painful that it made Jason cringe. He sat down next to her. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

It was like she didn't hear him. He finally touched her and she scrambled away from him and looked at him almost in fear. She was breathing heavy. He grabbed a tissue and handed it to her and she wiped her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally calming own a little.

"Where else would I be?"

She let out a sob and climbed into his arms and he held her tightly until she finally cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and put her in the bedroom and then stepped back into the living room and made a call. "Emily."

"Hey Jase. Have you seen Elizabeth? She didn't show up for work."

"Can you tell Epiphany she's sick?"

"Yes but is she?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

Emily slipped into an empty room. "What happened?"

"I went to work and apparently Lucky was here. They must have gotten into a fight. He left and Milo called me because she was crying so loudly."

"Shit." Emily said softly. "Jason, Lucky cheated on Liz with her sister. It was really ugly and they were horrible to her afterward. She was devastated and then after a while, she just buried all of her feelings to survive it."

"That actually explains a lot."

"Where is she?"

"In bed. She cried herself to sleep."

"Can you stay with her?"

"Yeah but I'll have to make some arrangements." He said thinking about what was going down at work.

"Just stay there for another hour. I'll be off work and I will come over there and stay with her."

"Okay. Thanks."

Emily hung up. This was not good and she couldn't believe Lucky was back.

"Hey Em." Lucky said walking up to her.

She spun around. "Speak of the devil."

"What?"

"Nothing, what are you doing back in town?"

He shrugged. He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him. "I moved back."

"With Sarah?"

"No, she's still in Colorado. We're through."

"Did she cheat on you?"

He nodded.

Emily smiled. "Good. You deserve it." She said brushing past him. "And leave Liz alone."

Lucky groaned. "I went over to her place and tried to be nice but she was being a bitch as usual."

That stopped Emily in her tracks. She turned around. "Wow, you are still an insufferable asshole. I figured after all of this time you'd grow out of it."

"Look, we're all going to see each other so I was trying to play nice."

"Just stay away from us and there won't be any problems. And I wouldn't mess with Liz because her boyfriend would probably kick your ass."

Lucky frowned. "She has a boyfriend?"

"Of course she does. She's beautiful and smart. What did you think that somehow you were it for her? Please…..you are not all that." Emily spat out.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Who is this guy? Do I know him?"

Emily smiled. "As a matter of fact, you do."

"Who?"

"None of your business." She said spinning around and walking away. She decided to let Lucky find out on his own, and hopefully it would be when Jason's fist connected with his face.


	11. Chapter 11 – Not so Lucky

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone had a good weekend. Ahhh the Lucky love is so touching. Fitzisgold-win – Thank you for that nice compliment!

By the way, If you have any story requests re: coupling Liz and Jason with other people or anything else, either put it in a review or PM me (those are usually shorter stories). I'm already writing a short Johnny/Liz (per request and will probably post after Brazen) and someone else suggested a Lilo (Liz/Lorenzo). I have several stories I'm writing but I'm still open if enough people want it. I know people have requested Niz but ugh, I just haven't been inspired at all. Sorry.

**Chapter 11 – Not so Lucky**

Jason sat and watched Liz sleeping. He had never thought he'd see her look that broken and he was a little freaked out. About an hour later, he heard a knock on the door and opened it.

Emily rushed in and hugged him. "Is she still sleeping?"

He nodded. "I feel bad about leaving her."

"It's okay Jason. She might not be ready to tell you everything. I'll take care of her."

"Will you call me if she needs me?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He sighed. "You think it's okay if I come back after work?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll prepare her. Don't worry. Bring some Chinese food or something and we'll have dinner together."

"Okay." He said smiling. He kissed her forehead and left.

Emily walked to the bedroom and kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz finally woke up an hour later. She rolled over and saw Emily sitting next to her.

"Hey." Emily said grabbing her hand. "You alright?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I actually feel much better."

"I think you traumatized Milo."

Liz smirked. She had forgotten that Jason had place a guard on her. "I'll make him some brownies."

Emily smiled. "He'd like that probably." She cleared her throat. "I saw Lucky at the hospital."

Liz groaned. "That asshole."

"Oh yes, he was in fine form. He's lucky that I didn't deck him."

She rolled her eyes. She almost wished that Emily had hit him.

"I did spill you have a boyfriend though."

"Emily." She yelled.

"Relax, I didn't tell him who. But, he better keep his big mouth shut around Jason."

That was what Liz was afraid of. Lucky was a cop and she didn't want Jason to get in trouble.

"You want to tell me why you lost it?"

"Oh, he was being his usual congenial self and I just felt the rage build and build and I guess I finally let it all out."

"Well, I don't know if he told you, but Sarah cheated on him."

Liz started laughing. "Well that is the best news I've had since he showed up here."

"He did have it coming."

"Oh my God, Jason was here." She said putting her hands over her mouth when she had suddenly gotten a flashback.

"Yes. It's okay, he'll be back after work."

Liz groaned loudly. "I feel so embarrassed. I hope he doesn't think that I still have feelings for Lucky."

"He didn't mention anything."

"This is like the worst timing."

"Why?"

Liz couldn't help but smile. "Well, we um…."

Emily's eyes grew big. "Oh my God! You slept with my brother?"

Liz laughed. "Yes and it was incredible."

Emily hugged her. "I'm so happy for you and him. It's about time."

"I just don't want him to think that I want Lucky back."

"Well, then you can talk to him later and make sure there are no misunderstandings."

Liz nodded. "I will."

They started chatting about Emily's new crush and Liz found herself relaxing. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. She couldn't wait to see Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down on one of the crates at the warehouse. It had been a really long day. He called in the food order and then looked up to see Johnny walking towards him.

"Thanks for covering for me earlier." Jason said quietly.

"You want to tell me what was so important?"

"Milo called me and told me that Elizabeth had gotten into a fight with Lucky Spencer and she was really upset."

"Lucky Spencer?"

"Yes. I guess they were pretty serious several years ago and he cheated on her with her sister."

"Damn. What an asshole. Is she okay?"

"She wasn't when I saw her. She cried herself to sleep. Emily is with her."

Johnny sighed. "I'm sorry I was so grumpy with you earlier."

"What's going on?"

"Kelly and I got in a fight and we broke up last night."

Jason frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it is what it is."

Johnny wouldn't admit it but he wanted her back.

"Do you think you can work it out?"

Johnny shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll see. Why don't you get out of here?"

Jason nodded. "Call me if you need me."

Johnny nodded back but if anything was going down that night, he'd try to handle it himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked out onto the docks for a minute. He turned a corner and ran right into Lucky.

"Watch where you're going." Lucky growled as he stepped back and looked at the wall he had run into.

Jason's jaw clenched. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Well look who it is." Lucky said smirking. "Danger boy."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Get out of my way Lucky."

"What are you going to do, put a hit out of me?"

"That would be way too formal. I'd just handle it myself."

Lucky didn't like the implications. "Are you threatening me?"

Jason leaned into him. "Did you do something in the last 24 hours that would warrant it?"

Lucky's head tilted to the side. Did Emily go running to her thug brother? "Have you spoken to Emily?"

Jason frowned. Hurting Elizabeth was bad enough, but if he did anything to Emily too, he was going to end up 6 feet under. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing, she just wasn't happy to see me."

"Is anyone?"

Jason went to brush past him and Lucky pushed him backwards. "I don't know what your problem is Danger Boy, but when I get hired at the PCPD, I'm going to make it my mission to take you down."

Jason glared at him. "So, you're out of work right now?"

Lucky nodded.

"Good." Jason said. "Don't ever touch me again."

Lucky grinned and pushed him. "You don't have the guts to hit a cop."

"Right now, you're not one." Jason said before his fist connected with Lucky's face. He stared down at him with a smirk. "I'd stay down if I were you."

Lucky moaned. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the apartment. Emily took a bag from him and Liz jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks for being here earlier." She said leading him over to the couch.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I am." She said smiling.

He smiled back. It was good seeing her back to her old self.

They all ate and then Emily hugged them both goodbye and left.

Liz looked up at him. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"Okay."

She told him all about her relationship with Lucky and why she was upset.

"So, is that why you kind of emotionally kept your distance from me?"

"Yeah, I was scared that if opened up my heart to you that you'd leave me."

Jason reached over and stroked the side of her face. "Elizabeth, I'm not going anywhere. I told you that I'm falling in love with you and I meant it. As far as I'm concerned, you are my girlfriend and I'm yours for the taking."

Liz smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you are willing to let me in. Because I'm telling you right now, if you do, I will treat you like you deserve. There will be no games. When I say something I mean it."

She straddled him and hugged him tightly. "You scare me so much Jason. What do you see in me?"

He held her head still so she'd have to look at him. "Elizabeth, you are the most incredible woman I know. You are smart, sexy as hell, and you have a huge heart. And you are so beautiful."

Her eyes teared up as Jason kissed her lips and then peppered her face with kisses. "Let me love you." He said softly before he took her mouth again. Liz kissed him so deeply and sensuously that Jason felt like he never wanted it to end. She was everything to him and he never wanted to let her go.

He stood up and they went into the bedroom where he showed her with every kiss, flick of his tongue, and thrust how much he loved her. And Elizabeth soaked it all in and when they laid panting afterwards, she cried. They weren't sad tears. They were tears of happiness and fulfillment. She was finally ready to be loved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next night, they went out to dinner at the Metro Court. Jason had asked her to dance. He loved how she felt in his arms. Liz was opening up to him and she seemed even more beautiful. He kissed her softly and then they heard someone yell, "Get your hands off of her."

They pulled apart and looked over at Lucky.

Liz groaned. "Oh shit."

She looked up at Jason. "He's a cop. Please don't hit him first or do anything to get arrested."

"I'll try not to." Jason said not promising anything. If Lucky started some shit again, he was going to make sure there was permanent damage done.

She grabbed Jason's hand and led him out to the balcony. She figured if Lucky was going to cause a scene, she'd try to go where there were less people.

Lucky quickly followed them. "What the hell are you doing with him?" Lucky growled.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you all so much for reading this fic. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and enthusiasm you showed for the story. Virgy15 – lol great minds think alike * Kikimoo, Gabby1, lrobinson01, doralupin86, Fitzisgoldwin, lorena. , ilovedana53 – Glad you liked it! ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Thank you again for the idea. So glad you enjoyed it! * Twisted Musalih – He doesn't…..

The Brazen story is called After the Fall. I'll posted it right after I post this.

Chapter 12 - Epilogue

Liz turned around and charged at Lucky. She was so angry she was ready to ring his neck. "It is none of your business why I'm here with Jason you little prick. We have been done for two years. You don't get to tell me what to do or who to do it with. Your words mean nothing to me. Your approval sure as hell means nothing to me. So shut the hell up and get away from me." She said angrily as she backed him up against a wall.

Lucky was shocked but a little turned on as well. "Wow, I wish you were this hot when we were going out."

Liz growled. "Fuck you Lucky. I have always been this hot. If you couldn't get it up, then that's your problem."

Jason smirked.

"Now go." She yelled pointing.

Lucky looked over at Jason and glared. Unconsciously, he rubbed his bruised chin but continued to stare at Jason who certainly didn't look like he was in a good mood. "If you touch me again, I will press charges." He whined.

Jason glared. "That goes both ways."

Lucky thought for a moment and the corners of his mouth slowly turned up into a grin. "Just remember, I had her first."

Liz could feel Jason flinch and she walked back up to Lucky. "From what I remember, you have nothing to brag about. You have two seconds to walk away Lucky, or I will throw you off this fucking balcony myself." She growled.

Lucky lifted his hands to put her in her place and suddenly Jason was there pushing in between them.

"Walk away while you can Lucky, because if you touch her, it will be the last thing that you do." Jason said deathly serious.

Lucky glared and pushed past them both and walked back into the restaurant. He could tell by the look on Jason's face that it was time to walk away.

Jason turned around and faced Liz.

"He is right about one thing." He said putting his hands around her waist.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"You are really hot when you're mad." He said trying to diffuse the situation. He could tell she was ready to scream.

Liz smirked. "Did you do that to his face?"

Jason nodded yes.

Liz grabbed his suit jacket and spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. "I'll show you hot." She said devouring his mouth. Jason almost melted into the wall as her tongue assaulted his mouth. She pulled back panting. "The hell with dinner, I want you now."

Jason took a few deep breaths to get his body calmed down. And with a low growl, he said, "Let's go".

They went back inside and he settled their bill. They went downstairs and got a room and then headed back to the elevator. They were alone, so Jason picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down and cupped his erection in her hands. Jason groaned into her mouth. The bell dinged and he put her down and they got out. They practically ran to the room. When they got inside, Jason pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her senseless. Her feet weren't even touching the floor as his body pressed against hers. His hips moved into her and she wanted him inside of her so bad. Ripping her lips away from him she said, "Jason, I need you to fuck me right now."

He put her down and ripped off his jacket and started taking off his clothes. She did the same and soon they were both naked and it was on. He picked her up again and they slammed up against the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she yelped as he entered her in one stroke and then pounded into her. "Fuck." She yelled. "Harder Jason."

He complied and soon a melody of grunts and groans filtered through the room. He carried her over to the bed as they kissed and set her down on the edge. Liz smirked and flipped her over so that she was lying down face first with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Jason smiled at the new position and lined himself up. And as he entered her she tucked her feet behind his legs to give herself some leverage. Every time he pumped into her she met his every thrust. He kept hitting her G spot and Liz felt like she was coming undone. She yelled out his name as the little pulses of shocks went through her loins and she started to cum hard. Jason kept fucking her through it all and he groaned loudly as he used short strokes and moved in and out of her so fast that Liz started to cum again. She yelled. "Oh God Jason…." And then she let out a long groan as Jason came inside of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Seriously, if I had known sex was going to be this good, I wouldn't have waited so long." Jason said as he spooned her.

Liz chuckled. "I would like to think our chemistry has something to do with that."

He reached down and cupped her mound and his voice rumbled, "This is mine Elizabeth. Mine." He said forcefully as he squeezed her.

She shivered and flipped over as she looked at him wickedly and grabbed his cock. "This is mine Jason." She growled.

His eyes lit up as his mouth broke into a wide grin. "I think I can live with that." He said before kissing her swollen lips.

"Dear God you're a great kisser." She said panting.

Jason smiled. "Maybe I could give you a few pointers."

Liz laughed. "Maybe."

As far as she was concerned, the student was becoming the master and she had no problem with that at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**One Month Later**

They were inseparable. They did everything they could together. Sonny was backing off and letting Jason have more free time. He was happy for him. Carly and Liz actually were getting along and she even went out drinking a few times for a girl's night with the other nurses and doctors. Lucky had backed off mainly because Johnny had found out what he had done and he and Francis had put the fear of God into him. The PCPD had refused to hire him back so he ended up leaving town again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hey babe, hurry up or we'll miss the plane." Jason yelled.

Liz rushed down the steps. The guards had already taken their luggage to the car, but she wanted to grab a necklace he had given her. They ran to the elevator and Liz grinned. "I can't believe we're going to the island. This is going to be so much fun.

Jason smiled. Sonny was sending him there on business and he couldn't resist taking Elizabeth with him. There was no way in hell he was going to spend two weeks away from her. Sonny didn't seem to mind so he asked her she had accepted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane leveled off and Elizabeth looked up at him.

"You have something on your mind?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Go ahead." He said, not sure what she was going to say.

She undid her seatbelt and straddled him. Jason smirked.

She chuckled. "Down boy. I have something I want to say."

He kissed her gently and then pulled back.

"Jason thank you for being so patient with me. I just want to say that…." She choked up a bit and was trying to keep it together.

"It's okay." He said softly. God he loved her.

"I just want to say that I love you Jason. You make me so happy and my heart is yours."

Now it was Jason's turn to get choked up. He had told her he loved her before but this was the first time she had said it. "That means so much to me. I love you so much Elizabeth."

She grinned.

"Say it again." He said softly.

"I love you Jason Morgan."

He closed his eyes as his forehead pressed against hers savoring the words in his mind.

"I love you." She said again softly.

He attacked her mouth and reached down under her skirt to move aside her panties. He pulled back in shock. "Are these crotchless?"

She grinned. "Yup."

"Damn." He said before she clamped her mouth onto his again.

It didn't take much to get him hard. She could do it with one look. She unzipped him and opened his boxers and pulled his cock out and lowered herself onto it. Jason groaned. "Fuck." He said softly as she slowly moved up and down his shaft. She reached down and touched herself as she felt Jason's mouth on her nipple. It wasn't long until both of them fell over the edge. She slipped off his lap and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jason went in after her and when he came back she was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just ridiculously happy."

He smiled and sat next to her. He would never let anyone come between them. She was his forever.

The End


End file.
